


American Sweetheart, Darling, Doll

by Angst_BuriTTo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fox News, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Images and art, Journals, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Letters, M/M, News Articals, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexist Language, Twitter, Weekly Updates, blog excerps, expository fic, that is just assholish typical, transgender character(s) (OC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo
Summary: ‘There has been plenty of speculation on the true relationship between James Barnes and Steve Rogers over the years, though nothing has yet been 100% proven. Peggy Carter, while a surprisingly decorated officer for her gender and chosen sexual preference, cannot be truly trusted to be an expert of Captain America’s sexual preferences, nor his well-respected and decorated best friend, James Barnes. Speculation of the two friends' true relationship will always be out there, but we here at Fox news believe in the truth.’Fox News, Krystal Johnson, 2005 July 4, 2:17 pmTracy Whittaker @HiyaBarbieHiKenInTheWoods Tweeted:@FoxNews Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James Barnes are LGBTQ and your lack of respect for Peggy Carter is appalling. Go fuck a cactus and try me bitch - Not in that order.15.2k retweets 17.9k likes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 43
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel. But if I did, I would not be eating Kraft dinner.
> 
> Actually, that's a lie.
> 
> I totally would be.

* * *

‘ _American Sweetheart, Darling, Doll_ (Brunhild, Dartworth, 1983) is an autobiography of Captain Steve Rogers and his childhood best friend, and later lover, Sergeant James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes. The autobiography is mainly filled with copies of letters shared between the two before, during, and after Steve Rogers became Captain America. Some people dispute the claim that the letters, carefully preserved and photocopied into the book, are genuine letters shared between the two men; this has been disproven in 1982 by Peggy Carter herself, who has stated that ‘Those two were head over heels for each other, and God help the poor souls who got between them. It didn’t surprise me when Steve died not long after James’ fall” (Peggy Carter, _American Sweetheart, Darling, Doll_ ).’

Davidson Leona _The American Dream: Why we look up to Captain America and his impact on the modern world._ Lance &

Laura Publishing, June 2005, pp. 53.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

‘There has been plenty of speculation on the true relationship between James Barnes and Steve Rogers over the years, though nothing has yet been 100% proven. Peggy Carter, while a surprisingly decorated officer for her gender and chosen sexual preference, cannot be truly trusted to be an expert of Captain America’s sexual preferences, nor his well-respected and decorated best friend, James Barnes. Speculation of the two friends' true relationship will always be out there, but we here at Fox news believe in the truth.’

_Fox News_ , Krystal Johnson, 2005 July 4, 2:17 pm

**Tracy Whittaker** _@HiyaBarbieHiKenInTheWoods_ **_Tweeted_** _:_

**@FoxNews** Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James Barnes are LGBTQ and your lack of respect for Peggy Carter is appalling. Go fuck a cactus and try me, bitch - Not in that order.

_15.2k_ **retweets** _17.9k_ **likes**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter that will be posted until next Friday.

* * *

‘Captain Steven Grant Rogers is said to have joined the US Army to be with James Barnes after he was drafted, but recent papers that have been found prove that Steve Rogers had in fact been lying on his enlistment forms far before Barnes had been drafted into the army. It is a well-debated topic in some skeptic circles on the ethics of such respect given to Captain America, due to the fact that he illegally joined the army, before his papers were changed to reflect his true name and health status pre-serum. However, most circles believe that the rewards outweigh the legalities in the case of Captain Rogers. Not only did Captain America win the war, but he also was not the only one who lied on his enlistment forms during those times. The consensus around most arguments end at the fact that while yes, Steve Rogers illegally was entered into the US Army, he was not the only one; if they prosecuted Captain Rogers, then they would have to prosecute an approximate 58% of both living and deceased US WW2 Veterans.’

Mackeson, Charles J., _The Hidden Secrets of WW2_. Hillman Publishing, January 2001, pp. 19

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If the format is a bit weird on your laptop with the spacing between lines, put your page zoom settings to 90%. that works on my laptop on Chrome) A little bit early, but I will probably be a bit busy tomorrow cus I'm an artist with the MRBB and I'm gonna be distracted by claims. also, I have laundry that is gaining sentience. There will be 2 chapters posted today, as I'm not sure what is gonna happen next week, there are plans that are doing the 'will they, won't they' thing at the moment.

* * *

‘ ** _Dear Stevi,_**

 **_I enjoyed our time together the other day, though it was our first time ‘together’, I feel like we have always been this close, doll. Our_ ****_connection_ ** **_began truly, in my eyes, when we first met in the schoolyard, defending you from that bully, Billy Redfern. I was twice_** ** _your size and you had to crane_ ** **_your neck to look up at me. Your blue eyes shined so brightly with a stubborn fire and your fists were_** ** _raised, not getting that I was not going to be_ ** **_like Billy. I gave you a smile and helped you up, ranted something about not liking_** ** _bully’s either, and I’ll never forget the smile you gave me,_ ** **_sweetheart – stopped me dead, and I swear for a second it stopped my_** ** _heart. I was only 9, you were 8, but I swear at that moment I knew what we were_ ** **_going to become, what you would mean to me for_** ** _the_ ** **_rest of my life. I hope to step out with you again, darling._**

****

**_Yours,_ **

****

**_Bucky._** ’

****

Brunhild, Dartworth. _American Sweetheart, Darling, Doll_. Vance Publishing House, November 1983, pp. 1

* * *

‘In an interview with Rebecca Barnes, the younger sister to James Barnes, on the 30th anniversary of the death of her brother and Captain Rogers, she was quoted in response to the journalist's inquiry as to the relationship between the two, saying: “They had a true connection that I will envy for the rest of my life. I love my husband as I am sure many women love their husbands. But if I could love my Husband like Bucky had loved Steve, then I could honestly say I would want for nothing else until the day I die.”

This quote in an interview with Journalist James D. Hinton of the _Times_ caused much public outcry when it was released to the public. Hate mail was sent en masse to the headquarters of the newspapers, but the _Times_ refused to retract the interview. This is thought to be one of the many tipping points that led toward the legalization of same-sex relationships, and the start of the LGBTQ support movements.’ 

Samson, John. “Famous People Who became Part of the LGBTQ Movement.” _Pride & Prejudice, _4 July 2008,[www.lgbtq-pride-and-prejudice-history.org/Famous-People-and-LGBTQ-Culture/.](http://www.lgbtq-pride-and-prejudice-history.org/Famous-People-and-LGBTQ-Culture/)

* * *

‘Various Historians over the years have come forward with claims of acquiring physical proof of the relationship between Captain America and his SIC Sergeant Barnes. Very few of these claims have turned out to be genuine pieces of evidence, and none of them can be conclusively, 100% be labelled as 'proof'. While some of the acquired 'evidence' is clearly false at first glance, some of the 'evidence' are genuine things owned, written, or drawn by one of the two men. Unfortunately, while some of these were proven to be genuine 'evidence', none of them were definitive 'proof'. While some of it could hint toward an, at the time, illegal coupling between the two men, none of it could show, without doubt, that Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were in a loving and sexual relationship.’

James, Kyle W. “Captain America: A Study in Truth.” _American Studies in Historical Celebrities,_ Vol. 1 No. 1 pp. 13.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same with this one, 90% zoom

* * *

_Dear Sir or Ma'am,_

You are cordially invited to attend the 1st annual 1952 Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes memorial fundraising auction. Art carefully selected from the artists listed below have been generously donated and offered up for auction for this event. All proceeds will go towards funding for a new hospital for impoverished and at-risk families and youth. The dress code is formal for those receiving this letter. We ask that anyone in need of formal dress that can not acquire any themselves please send a letter to the return address on this invitation, along with your measurements, and clothing will be provided for you. Please note that this auction is not for exclusively high- class individuals and we ask that respect be given to all persons who attend this function. If respect is not given, you will be politely escorted out whether or not you have paid for and received your auctioned item, if applicable.

Sincerely,

_Maria Antoinette Stark nee’ Carbonell_

**Donating Artists:**

_Charles Pollock_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Pollock))

 _Hans Burkhardt_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hans_Burkhardt))

 _William de Kooning_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Willem_de_Kooning))

 _Jose de Rivera_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_de_Rivera))

 _Grace Clements_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grace_Clements_\(artist\)))

 _Doris Lee_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doris_Lee))

 _Sanford Plummer_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanford_Plummer))

 _Herbert Ferber_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herbert_Ferber))

 _Dorothy Morang_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dorothy_Morang))

 _Jackson Pollock_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackson_Pollock))

 _Robert Capa_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Capa))

 _Tony Rosenthal_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tony_Rosenthal))

 _Charles Waterhouse_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Waterhouse_\(artist\)))

 _Andy Warhol_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Warhol))

 _Walt Disney_ ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walt_Disney))

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it! as what seems to be common, mobile users will probably have trouble with the formatting on this fic. I apologize, but nothing I do seems to be able to fix it.

* * *

‘Captain America is frequently used as a political scapegoat, icon, or comparison ever since his rise to fame in 1943. His death exacerbated the use of the Captain's name for these reasons. The most notable usage of Captain America’s name was by President Clinton, in which during his public apology to Monica Lewinsky, he claimed: “Captain America, Captain Steve Rogers, would be disappointed in the conduct that I showed” (Willard and Johnson, _Transcript’s of US Presidential Press Conferences_ ) _._ The earliest known and recorded usage was by Prime Minister Winston Churchill after WW2 when he used Captain Rogers name in an attempt to regain office during his campaign against Clement Attle in the 1945 general election by claiming, “Captain Steve Rogers was a personal friend of mine, and he believed that I could lead this nation to greatness and that I had done exemplary work during the fight against Hitler and the Nazi’s. Captain Rogers personally told me that he would support my continued leadership in office during the next election. I, for one, would be honoured to follow his wishes.” Which might have worked in his favour if he was campaigning for the American Presidential office, but in this case, the words did not work in his favour, and he lost the election.’

Atkins Lewis, “Captain America: Icon, Hero, Political Scapegoat” _In Touch_ _Magazine_ , 2008 June 8, page 5 column 1.

**_Dear Jamie,_ **

****

**_I know you might not get this before I ship out, but I wanted to tell you that I did it; I got into the Army! I know you said not to do anything stupid before you got back, but I couldn’t just sit there and wait while men laid down their lives. While you…_ **

**_I just couldn’t, Jamie. It isn’t right, and you know me well enough to know that I can’t just sit there when I see something I can help with, doll. Cradle to grave, darling. That’s what we promised each other. We may have met after the cradle, but when it comes to the grave, I am not going to let you get there without me. There’s a war out there, my darling Jamie, and I can’t just sit here and wait for you to… Cradle to grave, sweetheart, til’ the end of the line._ **

****

**_Yours always,_ **

**_SG_ **

****

Brunhild, Dartworth. _American Sweetheart, Darling, Doll_. Vance Publishing House, November 1983, pp. 48

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**[Call Start]**

**Help Line Operator [Adam]:** Hi, my names Adam, can I ask what your name is?

**Caller [Kimberly]: *** (a sobbing sound)* My name’s… Kimberly... *(trails off)*

**Adam:** It’s nice to meet you, Kimberly. I have a cousin named Kimberly, but we call her Kim because she loved that Cartoon with the red-haired spy girl

**Kimberly:** Kim Possible?

**Adam:** Yeah, she said she wants to be a spy when she grows up. What do you want to be when you grow up?

**Kimberly:** *(silence)*

**Adam:** Kimberly? Would it help if I told you what I wanted to be when I grew up?

**Kimberly:** *(quietly)* Please?

**Adam:** I wanted to help people. Because when I was a kid, not much older then you, I was having a real bad time, and it seemed like nobody wanted to help me. But you know what happened, Kimberly?

**Kimberly:** What?

**Adam:** I had a teacher, named Rebecca Barnes. Yes, that Rebecca Barnes. She told me about Steve Rogers, and how she had watched how Steve had done everything he could to help people, even when he was small and sick. She told me that before Steve Rogers joined the army, when he was small, he didn’t think he was making a difference, that he wasn’t helping enough people.

**Kimberly:** That’s kinda true, right?

**Adam:** why do you think that, Kimberly?

**Kimberly:** I mean, he couldn’t have made much of a difference, being small and sick. Nobody makes a difference like that.

**Adam:** Well, that’s not true, Kimberly. Steve *did* make a difference, even if he didn’t know it at the time.

**Kimberly:** How?

**Adam:** Because when Steve was standing up for the little guys, standing up for people that were different in the eyes of people around them, he showed them that there was someone out there that knew that they were normal. That they were not bad people because of who they were. Mrs. Barnes told me that when Steve left, those little guys had learned to stand up for themselves. The neighbourhood they lived in had far fewer fights, and people were leaving alone the people they once bullied and taunted. Their neighbourhood became a safe haven for people who were different. All because one small and sick man tried to make a difference even when he didn’t think he could make much of one. But in the end, what he thought was a small contribution, was really a large change. He saved lives and made them better. He didn’t have to be big and strong for that. So I decided to help other people my age on a large scale, the best way I could.

**Kimberly:** ….I want to be called Kyle. Not Kimberly.

**Adam:** Then your name is Kyle. It’s nice to meet you, Kyle. What Job do you think you wanna have?

**Kyle:** I want to be a Ballet Dancer.

**Adam:** I just so happen to know a number for a friend of mine, her name’s Natalie. She would love to teach you. Can I give her your number, or would you rather I give you hers?

**Kyle:** *(a sob)* You can give her mine…Thank you…

**Adam:** You’re gonna be amazing, Kyle. You can be anything, and anyone you want to be. You don’t have to be big and strong, or famous to get there.

**[End of Call]**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

_‘Dear Mister America,_

_My Aunt helped me write this letter, as I am 6 years year’s old and can not spell very well. My Uncle Ben says that you saved the world and that is why I thank you for saving it. My Aunt says I should thank you for your service, but I want to thank you for saving us, because that is what you did. My uncle Ben says that ‘with great power comes great responsibility’, and I think that you are very very responsible._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter Benjamin Parker’_

_‘Archives of letters posted to the posthumous mail address assigned for Captain America fan mail’_ , Established on July 4 1945 by Winifred Barnes and Peggy Carter.  
  


* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best seen on computer browser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said only Friday’s but here’s a surprise chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOO sorry! this is almost two weeks late and I stg I would have updated if I could, but the recent summer heat wave plus a few personal real-life problems completely had both this slipping from my mind, as well as completely drying up my muse! maybe promising weekly updates was a bad thing to do... but! I can say this: As I type this, This Fic has no intentions of EVER ending - This fic is a writing exercise, and as such, will not have an ending, because there is no plot, exactly, more than a way for me to practice writing different types of things in a way I find enjoyable. as such, you don't have to worry about it being abandoned, as no matter how long it will be, I will always come back to it. this fic is my stress relief, as well as my practice board. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. 
> 
> also, any math you see here is fake math because I am not good at it. if anyone can tell me how to fix it so it's legit, please review and I will fx it ASAP! 
> 
> Now! On with the Fic!

* * *

‘In a report by Jasmine Able in 1982 labelled ‘ _Political Animal: The hidden politics of the US Army_ ’, Able stated that ‘Much of Captain Rogers beginnings as Captain America began as a Political figure as a way to sell war bonds by the then Senator Ian Brandt. Captain Rogers was only accepted officially as a soldier after he defied orders and marched into enemy territory, saving the 107th from a HYDRA work camp. Senator Brandt had not even paid Rogers for his work as a showman and has never released a statement as to why. However, Connie Lawrence, one of the female dancers has stated on numerous occasions when asked that “Brandt thought that Steve was nothing better than a lab rat – and you don’t pay those, do ya? Nah, you give ‘em room and board, and then expect them to be grateful that their workin’ towards a better cause”.

Over the course of the war 85 million Americans purchased bonds totalling approximately $185 billion ([x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_bond)). During the course of Captain Rogers touring the US and acting in films, he was responsible for 86.2% of those sales. Going by this, it is calculated that Captain Rogers should have been paid around $29.6 billion dollars in compensation if he were alive today. Howard Stark, who has notoriously believed that Captain Rogers still lives, only frozen in the Arctic, has started a case for collecting this money into a bank account, for when he believes that Rogers will need upon his ‘return’. Despite disbelief, Stark at this point seems to be close to winning this case upon the publication of this article.’

James Bullock. “Bullock Investigates” _National Geographic,_ 1986 August 3rd

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as an apology for my very very late update, here is another chapter <3

* * *

**Bucky:** [ _Places hand on Steve’s cheek_ ] why’d you hafta’ go an’ make yourself some big ol’ beefcake, Stevie? You were fine the way you were

**Steve:** I couldn’t leave you out on the front without me, sweetheart. The doc gave me a chance, and I took it. It didn’t even hurt much

**Bucky:** I liked you jus’ fine when you were small, doll

**Steve:** But the army didn’t, and you were in the army. I go where you go

Fernwood and Jameson, performers. _Captain America: The First Superhero._ Royal Lee Production Company, 1990

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**DougeD** @ _Sgt_ _DouglasD **Tweeted** :_

Hey, so I just heard that the Army wanted to discharge Bucky Barnes at one point when they had suspicions of his orientation, but I haven’t heard this anywhere else. Fact check, anyone?

_1.4k_ **retweets** _5k_ **likes**

**Peggy Carter** _@MargretCarter_ _✔_ **replied:**

**_@SgtDouglasD_** Yes, this is, unfortunately, a true fact, one that which isn’t known by many people. Thankfully, Colonel Philips and I were able to stop any of that nasty business from happening. Be a dear and tell your Grandfather Dugan I said hello, will you?

_10.5k_ **retweets** _13.8k_ **likes**

**DougeD** @ _Sgt_ _DouglasD **replied** :_

 ** _@MargretCarter_** Yes Ma’am. Thank-you ma’am.

_5.2k_ **retweets** _8k_ **likes**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

**To:**[GinaM@Xmail.com](mailto:GinaM@Xmail.com), [LarryLobinski@Inlook.com](mailto:LarryLobinski@Inlook.com), [KittyKat@Xmail.com](mailto:KittyKat@Xmail.com), [JenaNorris13@Xmail.com](mailto:JenaNorris13@Xmail.com), [UVicker@Yawho.ca](mailto:UVicker@Yawho.ca), [MS64@Inlook.org](mailto:MS64@Inlook.org) ...+ 112 more

**Subject:** Cute CapSarge + Captain America Merch UP TO 50% off TODAY ONLY!!!

_On Sale Today:_

**_CapSarge Bear bundle - $48.99 USD - $13.79 in savings_ **

****

**_American Sweetheart, Darling, Doll: illustrated version - $55.32 USD - $15 USD in savings_ **

****

**_Captain America Shield replica - $112.99 USD - $112 USD in savings_ **

****

**_Captain America Comic Set Vol. 2 – 25 - $73.99 USD - $20 USD in savings_ **

****

_Click on the link for more deals!!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, RL is very busy right now, and I have classes starting in like, a week. plus my internet is On and off lately, because of said RL stuff. so updates might be pretty sparse for awhile, despite the weekly promise. but I promise not to abandon this. It just might take awhile to update sometimes.

* * *

**Jake** : Mum could U get some boiled potatoes this week?

**Mom** : You hate boiled potatoes, Jake

**Jake** : Ya, but Cap America had them growing up and I need a perspective for my class assignment. tryin 2 get into his head, u kno?

**Mom** : You better eat every bite

**Jake** : I will

* * *

There has been much speculation on how Steve Rogers having his lover as his SIC of his unit could have, or if at all, it affected his unit’s efficiency, and how preferential treatment and conflict of interest might have affected many of the Howling Commandos missions. More than a few historians over the years have interviewed the Commandos on how it had worked, and despite the overwhelmingly positive compliments that they give towards Sergeant Barnes as a SIC, and Captain Rogers’ leadership with that, many refuse to believe that there had been no downsides or conflict due to the decision.

Jack Erickson. _Inter-Office & Inter-Team Romances Throughout History_. Penguin Publishing, March 2007, pp. 32 

* * *


End file.
